Patent Literature 1 described below discloses a power semiconductor module for a railroad vehicle use including a first element pair formed by connecting a diode element and a MOS-type switching element in antiparallel, the first element pair operating as a positive-side arm in a power converting apparatus, and a second element pair formed by connecting a diode element and a MOS-type switching element in antiparallel, the second element pair operating as a negative-side arm in the power converting apparatus. The first and second element pairs are housed in one module and configured as a 2-in-1 module. The power semiconductor module includes an external electrode terminal that enables series connection of the first and second element pairs.